The UNchosen one
by The Cowardly Christian
Summary: It's not easy being the sidekick of a pony Demi-god, especially when your the town pariah...but Dipper is willing to do anything for the love of his life...so it all works out...hopefully...well, probably not... Dipper/Twilight, Wendy/Tyrone, Alchor/Pacifca


**Tales of the Falls**

I OWN AND REGRET NOTHING!

...III...

**ANNOUNCEMENT!**

**I'M GETTING A BOOK PUBLISHED!**

**SUMMARY:**  
**On the 13th day of the 13th month of the 13th year...magic will return to the world...and the streets will run red with the blood of the (semi)innocent...unless the world is saved by the most unlikely of hero's...baking cupcakes?!**

**The title is '13/13/13' and it'll be coming to a bookstore or E-Book site near you! Xilbris is the publisher, also available at Amazon, Inkitt and BarnesandNoble.**

...responses...

...III...

Atop the highest peak Mount Equestria, the immortal ponies did happily frolic and play all day. But today was a grand day for all! For today was the day that Celestia's daughter was born!

Celestia: Queen of Mount Equestria, ruler of the sun, protector of mothers; Happily nuzzled her newborn foal. Redheart- ruler of minor nurses -smiled warmly, "I've done my examination and not only is your child healthy but as we thought: She will be the final element of harmony when she gets older."

Celestia smiled as she looked over to five other infant fillies who were being held by their parents nearby. Applejack, Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash, Rarity, and Pinkie Pie. They had all been born recently, all confirmed bearers of the elements of harmony. With all six coming, it would truly usher in a new golden age for both pony and mortal alike...

She nuzzled her daughter again as she giggled, she was only sorry her sister couldn't be here to see this...but she was still exhausted from her nightly tending of the moon and guarding of dreams...she'd been so sad lately...

Celestia shook her head, she'd be worried about that later! Right now she needed to give Twilight her birth gift!

Celestia began to manipulate the air around them, "Let's see...a dash of Cirrus, a pinch of Stratus, and of course a glob of Nimbus." Soon an infant purple dragon with green spikes was formed from where the clouds once were. Twilight neighed happily and gave the little dragon a hug and snuggled with him.

Everyone awwww'd...

Celestia grabbed them both up and affectionately nuzzled Twilight, "My dear...my sweet, wonderful Twilight..."

"How sentimental..." Said a familiar voice, everyone groaned as they turned to see the latest arrival: Discord; Lord of chaos and the underworld. The last monster of Grogar's reign that was allowed to walk free. Although most (reluctantly) agreed that his defection was key to Celestia turning the tide and wining the war against the demonic Overgoat...that didn't mean they had to like him.

"I tell yah...I haven't been this choked up...since I got a chunk of Gorgonzola caught in my throat!" He laughs at his own joke...no one else dose. Discord sneers, "What is this a party or a mausoleum?" He snarks.

Everyone just glared as he headed toward the front, "Oh, here's the little sunspot! Hey how about a sucker for the little sucker?" He causes a skull encrusted sucker to appear and tries to make Twilight eat it, but she uses her magic to crush his finger with a giggle.

"GAH!" Discord looks at his broken finger annoyed, "Huh..powerful tike, ain't she?" He grumbled.

"Oh, come now discord! Don't be such a stiff! Enjoy the celebration!" Chastised Celestia playfully, but then briefly gets distracted as she sees the element of kindnesses handler looking for his charge.

Her attention is brought back to Discord as he gives an irritable snort, "Gee, I'd LOVE to. But in case you've forgotten my dear. Unlike you lot lounging about I have a full time gig- A gig YOU so 'graciously' bestowed upon my Celestia -so love to...but can't"

With that...he leaves...

Celestia shakes her head, "You really need to relax Discord, you'll work yourself to death... "She realizes what she says and laughs, "HA! 'Work yourself to death'!" Everyone laughs along with her.

"Oh, I just kill myself!" Laughs Celestia.

Discord chuckles out loud...but silently grumbles, "Oh, if only...if only." So distracted by his musings, he almost bumps into a certain infant Pegasus floating toward him.

Discord looks at the element of Kindness perplexed as she shyly raised up a hoof, made a very beautiful flower appear...and gave it to him?

"Uh...thanks? I guess?" Said Discord confused...no one had given him a gift before...

Her handler then found her and took her away quickly, chastising Discord...but not before little Fluttershy gave him a small wave goodbye.

His mood, once again soured by the chastisement, the chaos lord left...with the flower...

...

Back in the underworld Discord ignored the screams of the dammed across the desolate wasteland as he approached his palace. Wehn he entered the main hallway-

"PAIN!" Shouted Discord!

"Coming sir!" Shouted the impling called Pain as he ran down the stairs, only to trip and fall to the ground in a heap.

"PANIC!" Shouted Discord.

"SIR! YES SIR! COMING SIR! DON'T HURT ME SIR!" Shouted the other impling as he ran down the stairs...only to also trip and impale his horns in Pains backside. Causing him to scream.

Discord rubbed his head annoyed, "You can't get good help these days..." He turns to them as the pick themselves up, "Look, whatever. Just tell me when the Fates have arrived."

"Oh, there here." Said Panic.

"WHAT!? The Fates arrived and you didn't tell me!?" Screamed Discord.

"Oh, we are worms! Worthless worms!" Screamed the imps as they groveled and turned to worms.

Discord rolled his eyes, "Okay, memo to me: Maim you after my meeting." He then quickly walks off.

...

Adiago(Fate of the present) groaned, "Okay, Sonata...let's try this...AGAIN." She holds up a mortal thread of life to Sonata(Fate of the future). Sonata nods as she holds out the scissors leans over to cut it-

**CRACK!**

-And somehow breaks the scissors but not the thread. "Oopsie" Giggled Sonata nervously. Adiago and Aria(Fate of the past) moan in frustration. "Dang it Sonata! You know severing mortal threads when their time is up is one of the few jobs we have left!"

"Uh...remind me again why I have to do it?" Asked Sonata confused.

Adiago pulled her hair a bit frustrated, "Sonata! Pay attention! Ever since this stupid 'age of enlightenment' fad started up, Destiny has become less and less popular with the mortals! So many humans broke free of our prophecies and stoped believing in us, we've lost too much power! As the fate of the future, your the only one of us left with the power to end mortal life by cutting their thread of life! Which we need to keep doing, to help maintain what little power and belief we have left. Understand?"

Sonata gave nods of understanding throughout the whole lecture. "Great... I think I got it... But just in case... tell me the whole thing again, I wasn't really listening."

The other two fates face-faulted.

"My, my. How the mighty have fallen." Said a familiar voice in cheerful mockery. The fates groaned and turned to Discord as he entered the room. "Your late Discord." Said Aria annoyed.

"Am I? You seem surprised, thought the fates were supposed to know such things in advance?" Teased Discord. Both Aria and Adiago looked at Sonata annoyed. She chuckled and shrugged, "Sorry, I was too busy seeing which new taco flavors they'd be serving this month." She admitted.

Adiago rolled her eyes as she turned back to Discord, "Whatever, Aria has finished looking into the past and gained all the info required to enact the mega-spell needed to free the monsters from Tarterus. All we require is your power to charge it up."

Discord nods, "Right about that. Celestia just had herself a daughter and supposedly she's the last bearer of the elements of Harmony. So I'm just wondering- what with the last time all the elements were used was to finally end dear old Daddy Grogar's reign -will this effect our hostile takeover bid here? Or what?"

Adiago groans, to look 18 years in the future they'd have to merge a good deal of their power with Sonata to allow her to prophecies. "Fine, but you owe us."

Discord waves a hand dismissively as they get ready, they give Sonata their power and she begins to prophecies.

"In 18 years precisely, the planets will align ever so nicely."

"Ay, verse. Oy." Groans Discord annoyed.

"The time to act will be at hand. Unleash the denizens of Tarterus, your monstrous band."

"Mm-hmm. Good, good." Discord nods along.

"Then the once-proud Celestia will finally fall, and the king of monsters, will rule all!"

"Yes! Discord rules!" Shouts Discord excited as he summons a foam finger and shirt to advertise just that.

"A word of caution to this tale."

And like that, the festive mood was gone, "Excuse me?" Asked Discord in sudden disbelief and hoping he'd misheard.

"Should Twilight fight, you will fail."

"WHAT!?" Screamed Discord annoyed before quickly calming down. "Okay, fine, fine. I'm cool. I'm fine- He insisted quickly.

...

Discord opens one of his forbidden vaults, many people tried to bribe him to extend their lives...some worked, other didn't. In either case he took the bribe...some of it were rather interesting that he 'forgot' to report to Celestia. One such bribe came from the distant, foreign land of Pandora. A violent, wicked land rife with vicious, pagan gods. The people there were forced to get... 'creative' on how to deal with them.

"Pain?" (Pain whimpers) "Panic?" (Panic gaps in fight) "Got a riddle for ya. How do you kill a god?" Asks Discord as he walks through the vault.

"I... do not know!" Trails off a resigned Pain. "Uh... You can't. They're immortal?" Guesses Panic. "Bingo! They're immortal. So, first you got to turn the little sunspot- he picks up a very sinister and demonic vial -mortal."

...

As Luna transitioned day into Night...silence reigned as the ponies slept. Twilight cuddled her new friend Spike in her crib without a care in the world...little knowing the danger fast approaching...

Celestia was fast asleep, dreaming of her beloved ponies and the humans frolicking in her wonderful sun. Of the day she'd first get to preen Twilight's feathers or taking her on her first flight-

**CRASH!**

Celestia's eyes widen in horror as she awakes hearing an awful clatter from Twilight's room! Frantically, she galloped to her Daughter's side...but it was too late...she was gone...her wails of anguish and anger caused to globe to shake and storm.

...

Meanwhile the two imps flew with the infant alicorn, the sudden storm throwing them off course. "Oh, we've done it now! Celestia is going to use us for target practice!" Wailed Panic! "Just hang onto the kid Panic!" Shouted Pain right before they crashed tot he earth.

Twilight began to cry, quickly they grabbed the 'mortality' potion and turned it into a bottle to give to her. She drunk it eagerly.

"Look at her! She's changing!" Said Panic excitedly, and she was. With every sip her immortal glow dimmed, her lovely young wings crumbled to dust...she was becoming more and more mortal with each drink.

"Can we do it now?" Asked Panic happily. "Nope! She's gotta drink the whole potion! Every last drop!"

"Is someone there?!" Shouted a voice, panicked the two imps flee. The bottle falls and shatters to the ground...a single unseen drop falls from the shards...and fizzles out.

Two farmers Amphitryon and Alcmene, had been carrying their youngest son Dipper from yet another visit to the doctor(he was born so weak and sickly for some reason) when they overheard something and investigated.

To their surprise they find a pony?! "Oh, my word! A gift from Olympus itself!" Said Alcmene excited as she cradled and comforted the crying pony alongside Dipper. An infant Dipper, seeing the ponies distress, hugged her...causing her to smile and nuzzle him affectionately.

While her husband Amphitryon searched around to see who left the pony here, the two imps watched from afar. "Now?" Asked Panic. "Now", agreed Pain eagerly. They both began to shift to snakes and slither over to the unsuspecting mortals.

"Why, she must have been abandoned- Amphitryon looks at her necklace -Twilight?"

Suddenly the snakes screamed and tried to strike, Dipper instinctively covered Twilight with his body-

**CHOMP!**

Dipper screamed in pain as he was bit in the heart. Twilight, seeing this quickly growled and used her magic to violently thrash the snakes/imps, tie them up and throw them far away. The two mortals farmers just watch stunned as she did this, but also quickly used her magic to heal up Dipper...save for a strange mark over his heart...

...

Far away the imps hastily untangle themselves, "Discord is going to kill us when he finds out!" Shouts Panic. "You mean, IF he finds out." Said Pain with a smirk. Panic begins to round on him, "Well of course he's gonna- Then he gets a look of comprehending, "IF, if is good..." He says happily...

...

**Celestia led a grand search with all the other ponies...**

**But by the time they found the baby...it was too late...**

**Young Twilight was mortal now...**

**But since she did not drink the last drop, she retained her god-like magic. So thank her luck, she's stuck.**

**But Celestia wept...for her child could never come home...**

**She had to watch her precious baby grow up from afar. Though Hades' horrid plan, was hatched before she cut her first tooth.**

**The girl grew stronger every day, and that's the gospel truth...**

...III…...

TO BE CONTINUED?

**AN: Want me to continue this? I'm willing to take Bribes! Go to my P,a,t,r,e,o,n account!**

**Love me, flame me, review me**


End file.
